impracticaljokersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jokers Playhouse
Jokers Playhouse is the thirteenth episode of Season Three of Impractical Jokers and the fifty-eighth episode overall. It aired on May 15, 2014. Summary The guys conduct interviews while the others try to make them laugh from behind a window, and strike up a conversation with people using only a single word. Challenges Now You See Me... :Goal: Get through the questionnaire without laughing. :Loser: Q, Murr, and Sal The guys must talk with another person and ask them questions. Behind that person, there is a translucent glass wall that can become see through at times. When it is see through, a weird action done by other jokers is shown behind the wall. The joker who asks the questions may not laugh and whoever laughs the least wins. Key Word :Goal: Repeat the explanation of the word given to you. :Loser: Murr couldn't say "suck" after he said "You". The jokers tell strangers a word given by the other guys. They also have to say an explanation to that word, which is also given by the other guys. If they don't say the explanation, they lose. Punishment :Loser: Murr :Punishment: Murr has to entertain children with his new children's show "Murr's Playhouse". As it turns out, the show isn't called "Murr's Playhouse" for nothing, because while the children are keeping him busy, the other guys are taking the moment to leave the set and go to Murray's apartment to destroy it, and they will be broadcasting a live television feed of them doing it over the television set they've set up in the room! As soon as Murray finds out the truth as to what's going on, he has to ask the kids to vote on what they want to see happen in the show and they wanted Murr's place and his prized possessions destroyed. After the last question is asked, Murray is looking for some revenge! Murray's questions #Should the guys have a serious talk or a silly string fight? The children voted on the silly string fight, and the mess begins! #Should the guys play a flute or play frisbee with a pizza? The children voted on playing frisbee with the pizzas. After tossing them around the room, they even crushed them on the floor! # Should Crazy Steve read a story or take a crazy bubble bath? Lo and behold, with a little encouragement from the guys, the children voted on the crazy bubble bath! # Do you want the guys to clean the toilet or feed the toilet? The children voted on having them feed the toilet. The guys dolled up the toilet to look like a monster and clogged it with Murray's dress shirts! #Murray refused to ask the last question, so Sal did that job: do the kids want the guys to take a nap or smash Murray's television set? The children, of course, voted on smashing the television set, sledgehammer and all! Gallery Inside Jokes *The Jokers had to buy Murr a replacement TV after the punishment. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes Category:Episodes with punishments Category:Episodes where Murr is punished Category:Episodes with two challenges Category:Inside Jokes episodes Category:Season Three